


the light in the dark

by jiminswrist



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminswrist/pseuds/jiminswrist
Summary: Harry reflects on how important Ginny is to him
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021159
Kudos: 6





	the light in the dark

Ginny is a light in the darkness of his life.

She was there all along but he was too busy fighting the dark to see her.  
Harry thanks the heavens for her every day.

Without her, he wouldn’t have someone to hug after nightmares.

He wouldn’t have someone to play quidditch with, someone who challenges him. Because everyone knows she’s better than him.  
He wouldn’t have someone who knows what it’s like to have someone else in your head.  
And he wouldn’t know what it’s like to be loved, wholeheartedly, through it all.

The music starts and enters the church.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first drabble, and I'm so excited!  
> I haven't written in a while, so I hope these small things will help me start again.  
> let me know what you think!


End file.
